Cuando los ángeles vuelen
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: todo parecia normal,pero no era asi. El ESP ataca, explosiones, gritos y Mikan desaparece,nadie sabe donde esta.. después de un tiempo ella aparece,todos estan contentos,en especial natsume.Pero resulta que Mikan no recuerda nada, su mirada es oscura.cap2
1. Introducción

"CUANDO LOS ÁNGELES VUELEN"

By: Game-motoharu

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, si no a Tachibana Higuchi, pero los demás personajes que no conozcan si son míos ^^

Olaaaaaaa individuossssss!

Ola ^^

Aki les vengo a ofrecer una historia que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba todo el repertorio de música de mi celular :D

La verdad también porque estaba leyendo lo últimos capis de Gakuen Alice y me dije: tengo ganas de comer una galleta….Mmmmm ah sí; voy a escribir una historia!

100% Natsume y Mikan (me encanta como se verían Ruka-pyon y Hotaru juntos….así que ellos son pareja~), también últimamente estoy dramática así que…perdón ;)

Asi que esta historia será un poco dramática, de aventura, dolor y amor (aunque con un toque de crueldad ñak ñak…^^U)

Disculpen si me equivoco al no poder diferenciar la AAO y la Organización Z…pero es que el manga lo tengo que "leer" del ingles (porque eso no es leer sino adivinar -.-) U.U

Así que por favor paciencia…...

.

.

.

.

_No puedo prometer un 'Por Siempre´…._

_Porque mi alma está ya cansa de mentir…__  
><em>_Ni siquiera sé si puedo prometer un hoy__…_

_No tengo un futuro….ni si quiera sé si mi presente es verdad…_

_Tantos rostros he visto pero…no los puedo recordar…._

_Algo me atormenta, algo me hace falta, pero ¿qué es?...__  
><em>_Todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo__…_

_Pues estoy segura de que te haré sufrir…tarde o temprano…_

_Y es lo que menos quiero, aunque no sé porque…aunque yo no te recuerdo…_

_No recuerdo tu rostro, no recuerdo tu cuerpo, ni tu voz…_

_Pero si recuerdo tu calor, como fuego arrasador…_

_Cerca de mi estas, pero me sientes tan lejos verdad?..._

_Te desconcierto, verdad?..._

_No te culpo, tú tienes el mismo efecto…y más intenso…  
><em>_Soñaré contigo si puedo dormir__ esta noche, aunque yo crea que jamás te eh visto…_

_Aunque yo vele los sueños de otro, a quien protejo y mimo…_

_Porque él me ha salvado…del infierno mismo…_

_Tú no sabes lo que yo pase, un cruel destino…._

_Tampoco te lo diré…no quiero entristecerte…_

_Aunque tú, de alguna forma sé que lo averiguarás_

_Pero…por alguna razón tu tristeza me cala profundamente…_

_¿Te conozco?... tú dices que si…pero yo…no lo sé…_

_Quizás alguien, en algún lugar, tomo mis recuerdos…_

_Los guardó todo en alguna especie de piedra…_

_Para protegerme de la debilidad que mi corazón aqueja…_

_Tal vez pensó que así sería feliz como una nueva yo…_

_Tal vez así aminorara mi dolor…pero…no lo logró…_

_Viví tantas cosas, que la muerte se vio tentadora para mí…_

_Pero él llego y de la oscuridad me salvó…_

_No es un ángel puro y hermoso…que llego para traerme paz y amor…_

_Es un hermoso dios de la muerte…que me ha buscado siempre…_

_Un hermoso ángel demoniaco que me necesitó y me encontró…_

_Y que nunca quiso dejarme ir…_

_Pero estoy en deuda con él…eternamente agradecida…_

_Y aunque un ave enjaulada soy… no pienso escaparme…_

_Aunque su jaula de espinas y recuerdos dañen mi alas…_

_¿Me odias por eso?… ¡ni si quiera sé quién eres!_

_No te recuerdo…no se ya… quien soy yo…_

_Las noches son largas desde aquel día__…_

_Teniendo pesadillas, sola con esto que siento…_

_Soy fuerte por fuera, pero me estoy rompiendo por dentro…_

_Por eso estoy con él, me da fuerza para estar de pie…_

_Sin embargo, ese día…  
><em>_En el que yo te conocí__… tú rompiste la máscara que creé…_

_La que antes no estaba allí, pero por protección armé…_

_Para proteger y protegerme…_

_La rompiste y te acercaste…susurrándome al oído…_

_Palabras dulcemente dolorosas que, calientan mi alma masoquista…_

_Dices conocerme bien, tú y ellos, pero para mí…eso no me importa…_

_Ya que…no te recuerdo…ni a ti, ni a ellos_

_Dices que, antes, yo no era así…pero te diré: cambié…_

_Con recuerdos o sin recuerdos, la gente cambia…se oscurece…_

_Y aun así… a pesar de todo lo anterior… ¿dices amarme?_

_¿Que soy tuya? ¿Qué me amarás ahora y siempre?..._

_Nadie puede amar después de ser herido…eso lo sé…eso he aprendido…_

_Yo…no te creo… no te recuerdo…_

_Yo… ¡no te creo!… te eh herido…_

_Yo… ¡no te creo!… todo el mundo miente…_

_YO… ¡NO TE CREO!… ¡tú también están mintiendo!..._

_Pero ¿por qué?.. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo tú…?_

_Vienes a mí y me sonríes…eres un tonto…_

_Vienes a mí y me susurras que me enamorarás…eres un idiota…_

_Vienes a mí y me robas un beso…eres un imbécil…_

_Vienes a mí y me abrazas…eres un estúpido…_

_Vienes a mí y me tocas tan apasionadamente… eres un zorro pervertido…_

_Pero… siempre vuelves a mí…como un gatito…_

_Siempre estás ahí, cuando a veces no eres tú al que necesito…_

_Cuando te necesito más de lo que me esta permitido y de lo que tú puedes imaginar…_

_Vienes a mí y…me enamoras tan sorpresivamente…_

_Y tal vez la piedra de mis recuerdos se ablande y se rompa…_

_Liberando cada fragmento que se me fue escondido…_

_Y tal vez yo los obtenga…los acaricie y los introduzca en mi pecho…_

_Para recordarte a ti, y a ellos, quienes me han brindado calidez y cariño…_

_Porque yo quiero recordarte…de verdad yo lo quiero…_

_Y tal vez sí lo haga…sí te recuerde, a ti y a mi viejo yo…_

_Y tal vez ahora que sé lo que fui…no recuerde quien, ahora soy…_

_Y tal vez ahora sí mi alma se rompa…por ti, mi pasado…y por él, mi presente_

_Y tal vez mi alma se confunda y no pueda tomar la decisión correcta…_

_Y tal vez ahora si corresponda tus besos robados y tus abrazos de fuego…_

_Y tal vez no pueda sonreírte…_

_Y tal vez te llegue a amar más de lo que debo…_

_Y tal vez deba elegir…entre tú y él…_

_Y tal vez la respuesta te va a doler…_

_Y tal vez…te voy a herir, otra vez…_

_Pero en esta ocasión…si lloraré…_

_Y luego desapareceré…como espuma…como nada…_

_Y sin embargo te protegeré…_

_Te enviaré un ángel pero este no podrá volar… ya que estará contigo…_

_Para que te proteja y nunca deje que te hagan daño…_

_Lo enviaré para cuidarte…_

_Para que mi maldad no vuelva a capturarte…_

_Para que…seas feliz…_

_Es lo único que puedo hacer, ahora, por ti…_

_El único "para siempre" que te puedo prometer…_

_Es que…por tu bien aléjate Para siempre de mí__…_

_Y quizás…algún día…_

_Cuando ya no sea un ave enjaulada…_

_Cuando mi oscuridad se vaya…_

_Cuando ya no te lastime…_

_Cuando te pueda sonreír…_

_Cuando lo ángeles vuelen…_

_Tú y yo…nos volvamos a encontrar…_

.

.

.

.

.

Tara taraaaannn~

Que tal? Les gusto?...no les gusto?

Dejen sus comentarios y gánense un AUTO!...

Emmmm…. no la verdad no… :D

Pero si me gustaría que dejaran sus RW´s…

Básicamente esta es la idea principal de toda la trama…estoy pensando ponerle partes gore o quizás un poco de lime…que opinan?

De todas formas estoy abierta a sugerencias a ideas propuestas y/o demandas :J

Ya saben cualquier cosa que tengan en mente comenten! (way hasta rimó o.o)

Por faaa…una limoSna para esta pobre vieja~ (aunque no sea año nuevo! ;G)

Ante todo…GRACIAS por leer!

Se despide su servidora Gameba.

PD: esta historia promete ser de varios capítulos….claro, si quieren :o

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


	2. El inicio

"CUANDO LOS ÁNGELES VUELEN"

By: Game-motoharu

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, si no a Tachibana Higuchi, pero los demás personajes que no conozcan si son míos ^^

* * *

><p>Olaaaaaaa individuossssss!<p>

Aki les traigo el segundo capi!

Lo LAMENTOOOOOOOO!

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTOOOOOO!

Ya empezé con la escuela y con mis optativas, laboratorios y clases de deporte no tengo tiempooooo! Me dan ganas de agarrar a mi compañera de asiento y estrellarle la cabeza en la pared! :T

Ammmmmmmm….si yo se que esta idea es lok…pues asi nacen las ideas mas grandes, sino como cres que nació el Face ?_?...

* * *

><p><span>"<span>CUANDO LO ÁNGLES VUELEN"

CAPITULO 1:

Un disparo se oyó, rompiendo deliberadamente el aire…luego todo silencio…

…así la nieve empezó a caer, desvaneciéndose antes de tocar el suelo…

.

.

.

Todo esta en silencio en Gakuen Alice…

…nada parecía amenazar el ambiente, pero el silencio es traicionero, la brisa que, antes era refrescante, se volvía mas fuerte…si no supiéramos que no tiene vida diríamos que estaba triste y a la vez furiosa…

…nada se oía por un momento luego…gritos, voces, truenos, más gritos…más sonidos fuertes…más…destrucción…

Gritos y más gritos.

Llanto y más llanto.

Dolor.

Angustia.

Tragedia.

Sangre inocente…

Y aun así, a fuera de la gran escuela, donde los sueños se realizan y la fantasía existe, donde Alicia encontró al Señor conejo y la Reina de Corazones toma el té; afuera de la imponente, misteriosa y pacifica escuela de genios y pequeños ciudadanos con increíble coeficiente intelectual y grandes habilidades llamadas "Alice"; que guarda un gran secreto…la magia…

Afuera de Gakuen Alice, todo esta normal tranquilo…nada ocurre…nada pasa…

Pero adentro…todo es diferente…

Gritos y llanto se oía en lo que antes fue una fiesta tranquila y feliz de año nuevo, con un gran banquete donde todos estaba contentos, donde todo estaba bien…

Los estudiantes corrían, jugaba y reían…bailaban y socializaban entre ellos…todo estaba tranquilo. De repente toda la paz que había fue rota, explosiones aquí, gritos allá…y todo en caos se convertía. De la nada hombres del ESP llegaron y con armas, ciertamente extrañas empezaron a atacar la escuela. Todos estaban asustados, y no era para menos; la verdad, los habían agarrado de sorpresa y desprevenidos; no hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar…

Afuera la nieve amenazaba con caer, el viento soplaba sonoramente y el silencio de toda la ciudad eran tan monstruosamente aterrador…adentro una batalla acontecía.

Estudiantes y maestros contra los hombres de estúpido pensar que quería acabar con la Academia, que querían desaparecer y destruir a todo aquel que tuviera un _algo_ que los hiciera diferentes…a todo aquel que tuviera un _Alice: _sorprendentes habilidades innatas que pueden desarrollar una persona, ya sea hereditario o simplemente casualidad. Habilidades que más que estas, parecieran que son una especie de _magia. _Que va desde controlar el tiempo, el fuego, la sombra…hasta leer mentes, teletransportarse y poder dominar a los animales…

Estos cerdos, de mente estúpidamente pequeña, querían destruir lo que hacía a los estudiantes de Gakuen Alice diferentes a los demás…lo que los hacía geniales…

¿Por qué?...

Porque simplemente son unos imbéciles, porque aun sigue existiendo gente que cree que dominar el mundo todavía esta de moda, que cree que solo por ser quienes son les da derecho a tratar de controlar a otros seres humanos, que por ser superiores en intelecto, si se le puede decir así; puede someter a estudiantes que no tuvieron la culpa de nada, que ellos no eligieron nacer con estos dones, que ellos no eligieron estar en la academia…por que fueron elegidos por esta y viven día a día sufrimientos y tristezas porque, déjenme decirles que la academia no es el paraíso… pero que, a pesar de todo tratan al mañana con una sonrisa y ven el lado positivo de la vida.

Estos imbéciles que han recibido tantos nombres: organización Z, AAO, organización Nazi…bueno este último no, pero pudo haber ocurrido.

Estos seres solo quieren ser superiores y tener el control del mundo, para que pueda tomar el control de todas las personas del mundo…estos seres se encuentran peleando en este mismo momento contra algunos estudiantes y maestros que quieren evitar que una gran guerra ocurra.

Estudiantes como: Natsume Hyūuga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Tsubasa Andou, Misaki Harada, Akira Tonoguchi, Yuichi Hijiri, entre otros; están tratando de proteger a los demás estudiantes que no pueden o están muy asustados para protegerse a ellos mismos. Los maestros que no se encuentran sorprendidos también se encuentran luchando contra los hombres del ESP: Jin-Jin, Misaki, Narumi, Serina, Nodachi, junto con otros funcionarios de la academia para evitar tal masacre que se esta dando en el salón de fiestas. Sin embargo no podían hacer mucho; los agentes del ESP se habían infiltrado demasiado bien y muy rápido, la barrera de Hanahime había sucumbido en minutos…todo parecía tan irreal…

Shiki y Kazuo están tratado de evacuar a los estudiantes a un lugar más seguro, pero era muy difícil, como dije antes las armas del ESP eran muy extrañas no habían visto nada igual, era demasiada tecnología y a la vez destrucción para que los manejara el bando contrario.

-**Naru!**-Shiki llamó a Narumi, que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Naru se acercó despacio a donde él estaba-**lleva a todos los estudiantes que puedas al edificio D!, allá hay una barrera que nos puede dar seguridad!-**tenía que gritar con todo el escándalo y el ruido conjunto con explosiones era muy difícil comunicarse normalmente.

-**lo intentaré pero, mira, esta todo en caos!, les diré a los estudiantes que estén manejando bien esta situación que lo hagan también!-**Naru respondió regresando la vista al que ahora era un campo de batalla, si bien los del ESP no estaban matando o hiriendo mortalmente a los estudiantes dudaba que esto siguiera así…después de todo destruir a la academia era el objetivo monstruoso de esa organización…con o sin estudiantes dentro.

-**hazlo, pero no los sobreesfuerzes…aun no ha pasado lo peor**-por un momento pareció que Shiki tenía un brillo demasiado pesimista sobre todo lo que ocurría, pero siendo realistas esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo horripilante.

-**Shiki-sempai…que es lo que esta pasando?…¿qué**- Naru fue interrumpido por unos funcionarios de la Academia que venía tratando de protegerse y esconderse de los constantes ataques.

-¡**Shiki-san, Shiki-san!**- Shiki los miro con la preocupación a flor de piel; si no se equivocaba esas personas se encontraban a cargo de la estación central de mando y control, sobre los edificios y más en específicos de la torre A…donde se encontraba…

-**el laboratorio ha sido destruido!-** decían llegando a donde se encontraba Shiki y Naru

-**que…?-**

-**y no solo eso…-**se vio la duda en la voz temblorosa del individuo- **la estación fue masacrada, perdimos el control de toda la academia!-** su voz estaba tornándose asustada- **nos atacaron por sorpresa no pudimos hacer nada, solo unos pocos pudimos salir de ahí!-** explicaba uno de los funcionarios. Shiki abrió inmensamente los ojos…si habían perdido el control de la academia eso quería decir que también…

Al parecer Shiki no fue el único que entendió lo que significa que no tuvieren control de la Academia, Kazuo se apresuró a llegar con ellos y tomando al funcionario del cuello de la camisa, y sacando la furia de un carácter nunca antes visto por nadie, le grito lo que lo tenía así y totalmente preocupado.

-**como que perdieron el control? Pero aun tienen el control de la Torre A verdad?-** Naru lo miro sorprendido, jamás había visto al director de la escuela media en un estado tan desquiciado, solo con una sola persona, y esa era…entonces fue cuando Naru sintió el frio peso de las palabras que antes había escuchado de los encargados de la central de comando. Un sudor frio corrió por su rostro y sus oídos zumbaban.

-**n-no…l-lo siento**- decía con trabajo el funcionario- **no había respaldo con la barrera elevada en esa torre…no t-tenemos comunicación con los guardia de esa sección…**

-**no…**-Shiki abrió de nuevo los ojos al igual que Naru, Kazuo se estremeció y soltó un poco del agarre que le aplicaba al sujeto frente a él.

El funcionario temeroso siguió hablando- **antes de que se infiltraran a la centran de comando, nosotros estábamos monitoreando la torre pero… la señal se fue… tratamos de recuperarla pero entonces oímos un explosión que no provenía del salón de fiestas y…la barrera cayó, segundos después fuimos atacados-** terminó de hablar el sujeto y Kazuo lo soltó estupefacto. Al igual que los otros…

-**no…puede ser…-**Naru se estremeció de nuevo y miro hacia afuera de la sala de fiestas sin un punto fijo al cual mirar.

-**maldición!-**soltó de pronto Shiki ganándose la mirada de Naru luego vino una explosión, pequeña pero que tuvo el mismo efecto que las otras: el caos.

Los gritos de los estudiantes se oían tan lejanos tratando de escapar del cruel destino que amenazaba con…desaparecerlos. Simplemente por el poder que representaría tener los Alices más poderosos.

Kazuo intento comportarse como siempre había sido: calmado, centrado y con la mente fría, pero era imposible no pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en la academia…era un completo infierno. Shiki miro alrededor de, lo que antes, era un salón de fiestas tan tranquilo, y logró visualizar a los estudiantes que se dedicaba a tratar de impedir más destrucción.

Entonces Kazuo volvió a hablar.

-**Shiki-san, Narumi…me encargare de ese asunto**- empezó diciendo con un cara seria- **ustedes, por favor, lleven a todos los estudiantes al edificio D…pidan ayuda a los estudiante de Habilidad peligrosa y a otros que puedan ayudarlos…céntrense en eso ahora; ya luego intentaremos estabilizar lo demás**- terminó de decir el director de la escuela media de la famosa y prestigiada Gakuen Alice, la escuela "normal".

Naru dudo pero finalmente asintió y se dirigió a los estudiantes para tratar de orientarlos por una salida que pueda protegerlos.

Después de que Naru hubo salido del radio de audición Shiki miro con preocupación a Kazuo, este lo miro y asintió, al parecer solo ellos entendía lo que querían decirse.

******

Estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía y más, pero esos desgraciados tenían cosas extrañas para protegerse "_malditos infelices"_ pensó pero aunque esas palabras fueran verdad estas personas pararían…nunca lo han hecho ¿por lo harían ahora?

_-"todo esto no me gusta nada…todo fue perfectamente planeado estoy seguro…!-_

-**Natsume…cuidado!-**oyo el grito de Ruka y miro de lado, uno del ESP se dirigía a él y no podía invocar a su fuego…estaba demasiado cansado y herido en múltiples lugares.

Asi como ese sujeto se acerco asi fue lanzado por una fuerza invisible…miro al causante

-**sombra…**-Tsubasa Ando, con el Alice de la sombra.

-**Yo! Natsume-kun…necesitas ayuda?-**dijo con una sonrisa estúpida apareció y tras de el Harada Misaki, Tonoguchi Akira y otros estudiantes de la Habilidad Especial.

-**cállate **_**gay-**_ en la guerra y de aquí a la luna Natsume seguía siendo Natsume.

Ruka se acerco seguido de Hotaru, koko, lincho, hacia donde se escondían para recuperar el aliento.

-**Natsume! Estas bien**?-asintió. Ruka sonaba preocupado y no era para menos había estado usando su Alice muchos tiempo…quien sabe cuánto más aguantaría. En eso estaba cuando vieron a Naru correr, esquivando ataques, hacia ellos…Tono rápidamente lo abordó.

-**Naru!- que esta pasando por Kami!-** Naru solo lo miro fijamente y guardo silencio.

-**Naru**- la reina del hielo hablo- **se que la Academia esta en caos pero…-**titubeó- **la barrera no esta funcionando cierto?**- lo miro con los ojos color berenjena.

-**No**-Naru hablo alto y firme ganándose la mirada asombrada de dos personas.

-**im…posible**- susurró Tono, pero fue escuchado. Naru solo pudo atinara a darles instrucciones para que llevaran a todos los que pudieran al lugar indicado y ponerlos a salvo, por el momento.

-**Naru…cuando perdieron el control de la barrera**?- interrumpió Tono. Naru seco su cara sudorosa y contesto.

-**no lo sabemos con exactitud pero…pero no tenemos ninguna tipo de protección, en ningún lado**-Naru respondió sinceramente, si quería que este plan funcionara tendría que ser lo más sincero con ellos.

**-Eso quiere decir…-**la suave voz de Hotaru atrajo su atención hasta ella, pero esta solo miraba hacia el piso. Levantando sus profundos ojos fijo su vista seria en Naru, nuevamente-no…-dijo.

-**me pueden decir que significa eso de la barrera! Lo del control o no control!-**Tsubasa había caído presa de la tensión pero todos tenía esa pregunta en menta, bueno, casi todos-**eh! Que significa!**- hubo un silencio bastante sombrío y a pesar de las detonaciones y gritos detrás de ellos, ninguno de los presentes habló…hasta que…

-**Mikan…**-se oyó susurrar y todos voltearon a ver a Kokoroyomi y entonces ales cayo la fría respuesta…

******

La nevada había cesado…nos dejaba descansar por un rato.

Tenía miedo. Mucho.

No se escuchaba nada, ni un ruido ni una voz. Nada. Y eso era lo más aterrador preferiría mil veces las tormentas eléctricas que el silencio… que te consume e introduce en la oscuridad…

_-"tranquilízate Mikan…tío Kazuo o Shiki-san no deben tardar en llegar…solo espera un poco mas.".-_ se daba ánimos la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, que se encontraba en un oscuro rincón abrazándose a sí misma. Y entonces un temblor sacudió la habitación. Todo se caía y retorcía quebrándose.

**-kyaaaa!**- grito Mikan Sakura mientras se aplastaba mas al piso y tapaba sus oídos y rostro, vestida con nada más que un sencillo vestido color blanco, largo y suave, brillando en su cuello 3 piedras Alice: una azul, una naranja y una roja carmesí.

De pronto una explosión a un lado de la habitación rugio como una bestia, el aire contaminado de pesares entro vertiginosamente en la habitación…un fuego arrasador se avivó y Mikan su vista levantó.

**-Mikan**!- lo oyó gritar, él, su príncipe salvado y su más profundo sueño de vivir. Ahí sucio y con heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo, llego desesperado buscándola…-**Mikan!**- moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza en busca de ella.

Levantándose con cuidado e intentando ver con el humo que había, camino unos cuantos pasos más cerca de él.

-**N-Natsume**- dijo para si misma tratándose de converse de que no era un sueño…**-Natsumeee!**- grito a todo pulmón y este la miro con una pequeña sonrisa…creo que ahí debió coger una pista…

-**Mikan**!- ambos jóvenes adolescentes de 12 años corrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente. Y entonces algo en Mikan se activo, un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento de…de…

…Terror…

Miro fijamente a Natsume y este a ella solo uno instantes antes de que la jalara hacia el gran agujero en la pared…pero ella no quería ir…

**-Nat-natsume**!-lo llamó pero este ni una mirada le dirigió-Natsume!- le volvió a llamar y este solo la siguió arrastrando. Con toda la fuerza que tenia Mikan se zafo de su agarre, le había hecho daño la forma tan brusca de tratarla-Natsume que esta pasando? A donde me llevabas, donde esta mi tío y Shiki-san?- Mikan se preguntaba.

-**Mikan**…escucha, hay una guerra haya afuera…todo esta siendo destruido-Mikan no lo podía creer.

-no-dijo con una voz ahogada tapándose la boca de la impresión. Luego empezó a balbucear-Nat-Natsume! Debemos ayudar! Tenemos que hacer algo- la voz de Mikan se oía angustiada.

**-natsu**…-

-**No!-** Natsume grito muy fuerte haciendo que Mikan diera un buen salto.- No! Estoy aquí para sacarte de aquí y no pienso hacerlo sin ti entendiste! Ahora tu te vienes conmigo!- tomando la mano con fuerza y brusquedad hizo gemir del dolor a Mikan.

**-Basta Natsume!, me lastima**s-¡!trataba de soltarse pero no podía-**Natsume duele**!-y Natsume apretaba mas su mano y es cuando sintió una pequeña descarga sacudir su mano haciéndola gritar de dolor. Natsume soltó su mano y se puso de espaldas a ella.

-**Natsume**!- Reclamó- **que es lo que te pasa! Responde!**-gritaba Mikan sobándose la mano herida…el silencio cayo, y nadie mas dijo nada. Mikan miro su espalda y…ahí estaba ese sentimiento, el que le daba miedo y sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar.**-Natsume?.**

Nuevamente el silencio…y es cuando el ser frente a ella se voltio…

Mostrando una escalofriante sonrisa…

Mikan abrió desmesuradamente lo ojos y se paralizó…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Tú no eres Natsume**…-al viento susurró

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un agudo grito resonó por Gakuen Alice, rompiendo deliberadamente el aire…luego todo silencio…

…así la nieve empezó a caer, nuevamente, desvaneciéndose antes de tocar el suelo…

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

* * *

><p>Listo! El segundo capiiii….me costo demasiado escribirlo y espero que sea de su agrado…<p>

Porfaaaaaaa me encantaría que dejaran su comentarioooo ;D

No tengo muchas ganas de decir lagomas …ya que so las 5:34 AM y no he dormido desde el martes =.=

Sin nada que decirles más que Gracias…

Se despide su servidora Gameba

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola!

Mis queridos amiguitos y amiguitas…perdón por esta noticia que les daré a continuación…

Mis fics estarán **SUSPENDIDOS** hasta nuevo aviso, por cuestiones personales y francamente, más por la escuela.

Sinceramente no tengo tiempo para escribir y/o terminar mis fics, aunque haga circo maroma y teatro el tiempo simplemente me es insuficiente. Tenía mucha ilusión poder escribir fics pero primero tengo que cumplir con mis metas a corto plazo. Una de ellas es terminar mi prepa y entrar a la facultad de medicina, el camino es largo y muy difícil, además de cansado por lo que tuve que decidir y ordenar mis prioridades. Lamentablemente escribir mis fics se quedaron rezagados y bueno, ustedes saben, primero esta poder defenderse en el futuro con una carrera y pues ser medico es un sueño mío y eh tenido que hacer sacrificios por ello.

Les agradecería su comprensión y pues si no, gracias por seguir esta historia n.n fue grato recibir sus rewiews; me llenaron de felicidad saber que les gustan mis ideas.

Les aclaro que solo serán suspendidos hasta que terminen mis exámenes y pase a la facultad. Y si no paso, bueno me dolerá mucho y lloraré pero terminaré estos fics para desahogarme puesto que es una promesa que me hice y les hice u.u

Les reitero que solo estarán suspendidos, mas SI los Terminaré, solo que tomará más tiempo de los previsto.

¡OH! Claro~

Este aviso es solo por **Precaución**, me dará vacaciones y posiblemente tenga tiempo para escribir, pero no es seguro. Si en dado caso el tiempo es bueno conmigo y me brinda más de él, me tendrán subiendo un capi para su diversión y la mía.

Ehhhh. Bueno es todo y déjenme decirle que me siento como político o.o

Que solo promete y promete y luego nos deja mal ú.ù.

Me siento triste por esto , pero les digo que cumpliré mi meta propuesta y seguiré con este fic, además de TODOS los otros…ya que tengo mil y un ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Gracias una vez más y perdonen las molestias.

Atentamente:

G.A-motoharu.


End file.
